


Perfect

by FakeK



Series: Haikyuu!! One-shots [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Memes, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakeK/pseuds/FakeK
Summary: Matsukawa's girlfriend breaks up with him, but he doesn't really care because Hanamaki exists.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro & Iwaizumi Hajime & Matsukawa Issei & Oikawa Tooru, Hanamaki Takahiro & Matsukawa Issei, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Series: Haikyuu!! One-shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021774
Kudos: 41





	Perfect

**3rd POV**

**-**

Matsukawa trudged into the dorm room he shared with Hanamaki begrudgingly. It was around 11:30 PM and Hanamaki was still up and was laying on his bed on his phone.

As Matsukawa slammed the door behind him, Hanamaki looked up. Matsukawa wasn’t one to do something like that after getting home from a night with his girlfriend.

Hanamaki was about to ask him what was up, but Matsukawa started speaking first. “Can we listen to some Beyonce?” he asked.

“Excuse me?” Hanamaki said.

Matsukawa ignored him and took out his phone, hooking it up to the speaker in their room.  _ Single Ladies _ by Beyonce came blaring out.

He turned to Hanamaki. “I thought she was bae, but it turns out she’s just fam.”

Hanamaki smirked, Matsukawa had just told him his girlfriend broke up with him, but it was still a meme. “Bruh…”

Matsukawa sighed, instantly a change in demeanor, and walked over to his side of the room, grabbing a pair of pajamas and going into the bathroom. When he came back he wasn’t wearing a shirt, but the pants he was wearing were the ones Hanamaki got him. They had little images of Dat Boi splattered across them.

Hanamaki had decided while his friend was in the bathroom that he’d talk about it with him tomorrow, so he’d set his phone on its charger and rolled onto his right side. Facing away from Matsukawa’s side of the room.

Well… he was trying to go to sleep, but Matsukawa flopped on top of him.

“Yes, Mattsun?” he sighed.

Matsukawa grunted.

“Can you at least let me switch positions, this is kinda uncomfortable?”

He moved off him. Hanamaki turned over onto his back. Matsukawa let himself fall back onto Hanamaki’s chest. “Oomph.”

After a minute, they were in a comfortable enough position and allowed themselves to fall asleep.

Hanamaki felt more relaxed this night than normal, even with the prior events. Laying with his best friend seemed to relax him. He’d figured out that he was in love with him last year. Originally, he’d just thought that the feelings were that of platonic love for a best friend, but that was wrong. Matsukawa did like boys, so Hanamaki knew he had a chance, but he also realized that he was probably only thought of as a best friend.

He only thought of this for minutes before sinking into sleep underneath the warmth of Matsukawa’s body.

The morning seemed to come quicker than before. Luckily, the day was Saturday, a day they’d usually spend in their dorm anyway. Matsukawa woke first.

He had known that he’d fallen asleep on Hanamaki. What he hadn’t known, or well, forgotten is the fact that Hanamaki was as clingy as ever, and apparently, that fact increased ten-fold while he was asleep.

Matsukawa was still on top of Hanamaki, but now his face was being suffocated into Hanamaki’s chest, and it definitely wasn’t his doing. It felt like Hanamaki’s strength had increased in his sleep. Maybe he’d be able to beat Iwaizumi at arm-wrestling in his sleep? Now that would be an interesting development.

He tried to lift himself up. No luck. In fact, Hanamaki turned over onto his side taking Matsukawa with him. Now he really doubted his ability to get up, but also his ability to wake up Hanamaki. That boy slept like a log.

The curtains hadn’t been shut last night, so the sun was gleaming into the room. Matsukawa presumed that it was around eight in the morning. Hanamaki probably wouldn’t be up for another hour and a half. And even that was on a good day. He sighed, he was going to be stuck here for a while.

But even knowing that didn’t seem to make him any less antsy. He’d known he’d had a crush on Hanamaki since the day they met—it would be more accurate to say since the first day of first year. That had been an interesting day.

_ It was only the first day, so few people knew each other, and the ones that did had already formed their cliques. So sitting in the classroom behind two friends and next to a stranger was rather unnerving for young Matsukawa who hadn’t matured into his current memeness. _

_ The class hadn’t started yet and Matsukawa was trying not to listen in on the conversation happening in front of him, but it was rather impossible for him when he’d left his phone at home that day. _

_ He heard the conversation anyway. “Iwa-chan!” the boy in front of his desk neighbor exclaimed. “Wouldn’t it be cool to get verified on Twitter?” _

_ The boy with spiky dark brown hair, deemed “Iwa-chan” in front of him whacked the other one upside the head. “You’re dumb, Dumbykawa!” _

_ “Rude Iwa-chan!” _

_ The boy next to him whipped his head up. It was only now that Matsukawa noticed the flaming pink hair he had—not the point. His eyes were blown wide. “Sure, you may be verified on Twitter, but are you verified in the eyes of God?” _

_ Matsukawa could not contain his laughter, and the sound that came out of his mouth was the ugliest thing he’d ever heard. That vine was old. When Matsukawa had first started getting into memes and the like he had only thought that people similar to him only existed on the internet. _

_ But here he was, someone like him. A memer. And oh boy, he was glorious. And oh boy, Matsukawa was gay. _

A light movement brought Matsukawa back to the present. It seemed Hanamaki was waking up. He must’ve fallen asleep at some point, he couldn’t have been reminiscing on that one memory for so long.

Hanamaki grumbled about for a minute or so before finally opening his eyes. He glanced down at Matsukawa in his arms.

“G’ morning,” Hanamaki grumbled, sleep coating his voice.

“Nice to see you, sleepyhead,” Matsukawa replied. “Now if you wouldn’t mind. I’d love to get up.”

“Um, yeah, no.”

Matsukawa sighed. “I’ll make your coffee.”

Hanamaki scrunched his face up tightly in faux thinking. “Hmmm…” he started. “I mean… I guess so…”

The arm that was holding Matsukawa down was lifted. Matsukawa got up and walked over to the counter across from the bed where the coffee maker sat. He normally did this for Hanamaki anyway, so this really wasn’t any different. They both needed caffeine, so Matsukawa made them both it.

He prepared two cups of coffee, one black, one having almost a pound of sugar in it. You can just assume which was for who.

All of the mugs they owned had Kermit on them. And not all of them were from memes. They just both really like The Muppet Show when they were younger. After all, Kermit’s a hottie.

Once the coffee was in the Kermit mugs, Matsukawa carefully carried them both over to Hanamaki’s bed. He was sitting up now, so he handed Hanamaki’s to him, while he sat down his on the table next to Hanamaki’s bed.

An hour had passed, not much was said, both were just drinking their coffee and scrolling through their socials. The occasional showing of a meme. They hadn’t wanted much to be said. Yes, Hanamaki was going to push Matsukawa to talk, but that was a last resort.

It was just before lunchtime when Matsukawa decided to talk.

“I don’t really care that she broke up with me,” was the first thing he said. Starting a conversation after a while of silence was always difficult. Hanamaki looked up from his phone, settling closer to Matsukawa, who he was laying across.

Hanamaki allowed him to continue. “The only reason I dated her was to try and forget about this crush I have.” His friend looked up at him with the widest eyes ever and scrunch up eyebrows. Did this dolt have to look this cute while laying this close to Matsukawa?

“Why? Why should you forget? Is someone going to judge you?” Hanamaki questioned. “Are they so ugly it’d be an embarrassment to your family? You shouldn’t be worried about that if you’re in love with them.”

Matsukawa shook his head instantly. “No way! He’s so beautiful it’s unreal! And it’d be a complete honor for my whole family. I swear some of them think we’re dating.”

Bam.

He basically just confessed all his feelings to the man. If that wasn’t enough for Hanamaki to realize it’s him, then Matsukawa might as well just become a dead meme.

But frankly, Hanamaki was an idiot. And he most definitely didn’t get it. Honestly, he was a bit hurt. Matsukawa hadn’t told him who he liked, like what are best friends for if not sharing memes and making fun of each other and talking about crushes at 2:00 AM?

“Wow, you guys must be close. Tell me who it is. It couldn’t be Oikawa or Iwaizumi. I know that,” Hanamaki said. “But you really don’t have any friends beside us three…” Hanamaki stopped. Ah, he finally realized.

“Ya get it now?” Matsukawa asked. 

“But… I thought you wanted a church girl. Who go to church and read her bible?” Hanamaki quoted from a lovely vine.

“I think you’re better.”

“Well, I agree.”

That was the moment that Matsukawa realized that, yes, his feelings were returned, and, yes, he could shove his lips onto Hanamaki’s without a regret in the world.

So he did. And it was the best thing he’d done in his life, besides that one time they beat Karasuno. But who’s counting?

Their lips seemed to fit together perfectly, even if Matsukawa had done it at a speed that hadn’t allowed the moment to be properly adjusted to. It wasn’t romantic, it wasn’t sexy or hot. It was them.

It was perfect for them. And isn’t that what matters? Being perfect enough for you.


End file.
